Fire Emblem: A New Awakening
by AproposFool89
Summary: People from the real world are being sucked into the game world, replacing key people. Can they survive their new lives? Or will Grima destroy everything?
1. Prelude

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Pokemon, or Fire Emblem. They belong to their respective owners. I do own my characters and some of the altered storyline of this story. Please enjoy!

Prelude: A Whole New Adventure

Cody's POV

I was sitting on my porch, waiting on my friend Hito to come visit me for the first time today. I was slightly giddy, having been good friends with him for a while now and we had so many things planned. I hear tires rolling across the gravel and hop up, seeing a white Chevy Corvette rolling up the driveway. "Ooh, I'm glad Dad works for the road dept." I chuckle softly as the car parks. I wait as Hito walks up to me.

"So, we finally meet huh?" I ask and he nods, smiling.

"Now I can easily punch ya if you make me angry." He jokes and I laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah...come on funny guy, let's get started." I lead him inside, having to quiet down my dogs for a couple minutes, and lead him to my room. We start playing some games; Smash, Pokemon, and end up playing Fire Emblem: Awakening together. As we were fighting against each other's teams, I start to feel funny. Suddenly, I flash and my vision goes black.

Hito's POV

"Hey, Cody, you gonna make a move?" I ask, noticing his fighters were doing nothing. I look over at him and notice him gone, his 3DS laying on the bed, completely snapped open. "Man, did he slip off on me? I really do space when I'm playing..." I shrug and start combing the house for him, blinking in surprise when he is no where to be found. "Huh...where could he have gone?" I wonder aloud and look back down at my game. "Eh, what the heck, I'll start a new story on here." I decide and start it up. I get slightly confused when the game automatically gives me an avatar for Robin and heads straight into the beginning battle.


	2. Chapter 1: A Strange but Familiar Dream

DISCLAIMER! I do not Fire Emblem. It belongs to its respective owne. I do own my characters and some of the altered storyline of this story. I'd also like to thank my amazing Beta Reader, Wendy, for helping me with this. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Strange yet Familiar Dream and Amnesia

Cody's POV

I was having a dream. In the dream, I was fighting alongside a man that was strangely familiar against another man that was also familiar somehow. Our opponent charges up a large ball of purple magic and send it flying towards my partner. I watch as my body flicks my arm out and a big fireball stops the incoming magic. The magic user looks at me and frowns for some reason.

"This is it!" My partner says. "Our final battle! You're one of us, _, and no 'Destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this b*** and be done with it!"

My hearing faded out when he said my name, which confused me. It was fine the rest of the time.

"_, we have to get closer to him somehow...I'll try and distract him as you get in close!" My partner says to me.

The other man laughs. "Why do you resist?" He asks as my partner gets closer and starts attacking him. "Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" As they fought, I felt myself sneak closer and pull out a yellow book of some kind. My hand shoots out and I hear myself say, "Thoron!" I blink internally, confused, as my voice sounded female. The bolt of magic hits the man and he turns, launching a purple ball of magic, which slams into my body. I cringe, the hit feeling all too real, and I move backwards a bit as my partner attacks the man again.

Our opponent falls, my partner landing a solid hit, and starts to dissolve. "This isn't over..." the man growls, standing up slightly. "Damn you BOTH!" A big purple ball of magic shoots right at my partner and once again, I feel my body shove out my arm, pushing my partner aside, taking the attack as the other man vanishes. I sink down to the ground, blackness consuming me.

My eyes open to my partner kneeling beside me. "Are you alright?" He asks and I nod. "That's the end of him." We look at the fading purple fumes that are all that's left of our enemy. "Thanks to you we carried the day, we can rest now." My partner sighs, relief evident in his voice. My vision cracks with red slightly for a moment and my hearing starts fading. "Hey...are you alright? Hang on...!" My partner says and my body shoves its arm into his gut, a magic bolt of lightning hitting him.

My vision returns to normal and I tremble, looking at my hand like I had lost control for a moment. I glance at my partner and he gasps. "This is not your... your fault..." He manages. "Promise me... you'll get out of this place... Please... go..." He falls to the ground and my vision fully fades as I hear the man we beat, laughing.

Chrom's POV

My sister, our knight bodyguard, and I were walking towards the nearest town, when I spotted someone lying in the field near the road. We rushed over, and the woman laying on the ground appeared to be sleeping. "Chrom... We have to do SOMETHING." My sister. Lissa, says.

"What do you propose we do?" I ask her.

"I... I dunno..." She replies and I notice the woman awaking.

"I see you're awake now." I say.

"Hi there. " Lissa adds.

"You know there are better places to take a nap than on the ground. Give me your hand." I hold out a hand to her and she takes it. I noticed a strange purple mark on the back of her right hand as she rises. She was as tall as I was, with long blonde hair, long bangs parted in front and the rest tied up in a ponytail behind her. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom." The woman replies.

"Oh, you know who I am?" I ask.  
"Uh... No... Actually..." The woman blinks in surprise. "Your name... it just, came to me."

"Hmm… How curious." I note, rubbing my chin in thought. "Tell me, what is your name? What are you doing out here?" I ask this strange, unknown woman.

"My name is... It's..." The woman holds her head, her face pained. "Hmm…"

"You...don't know your own name?" I ask, my disbelief apparent in my voice.

"I don't...I'm sorry, but where are we, exactly?" She asks and Lissa gasps.

"Hey, I've heard about this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of Pegasus' dung." Our bodyguard speaks up. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's true!" The woman insists.

"What if it IS true, Frederick?" I ask the knight. "We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be if we did?"

"Just the same, I must advise caution." Frederick says. "It would not do to let a wolf into the flock." I sigh and look at the woman.

"Right then... we'll take her to town with us and sort this all out there." The woman gasps, putting a hand to her chest.

"Wait...do I even have a say here?"

"Peace, friend." I say, trying to calm her. "I promise we will hear all you have to say. Now come, please." She sighs and starts to follow us along.

"What will you do to me?" The woman asks a while later, sounding scared. "Am I to be your prisoner... or even slave?"

I chuckle slightly. "Heavens no, you will be free to go once we are certain you are no enemy to Ylisse."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" She asks and we all blink hard.

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick asks, appalled, before another idea comes to him. "Ha! Someone pay this actress, she plays quite the fool! Her furrowing brow is most convincing."

I frown and turn to him. "Frederick, please." I turn back to the mystery woman. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt..." The woman nods, her face looking as if she had heard this before, but truly couldn't remember. "I suppose proper introductions are in order, though you already know my name. I am Chrom. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa huffs and pouts a little. " Hmph! I am NOT delicate! Ignore my brother please. He can be a bit... thick at times. You're lucky the Shepherds found you instead of bandits! That wouldn't have been a pleasant awakening!"

The woman blinks. "Shepherds? You tend sheep...in full armor?" She asks and I laugh slightly. "It is a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick says, then huffs. "Gods forbid one of us keeps their guard up." He looks at the woman. "I have every wish to trust you, milady, but my station demands that I do not." The woman simply nods.

"I understand, sir. I would do nothing less myself. Wait...I just remembered that, my name is Cody... Odd. I suppose that's one mystery down."

"Cody? Is that foreign?" I ask, then shook my head. "Ah well, we can talk about that later. We're almost to town, so once we..."

Lissa gasps. "Chrom, look! The town!" I gasp too as I see the fire and smoke rising from the town.


	3. Chapter 2: Learning to Fight and Risen

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Fire Emblem. It belongs to its respective owner. I do own my characters and some of the altered storyline of this story. Thank you to Wendy who Beta Read this for me. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Learning to Fight and the Risen

Cody's POV

"Damn, the town's being attacked by bandits!" Chrom snarls. "Frederick, Lissa, come quickly!"

"What about her?" Frederick asks Chrom, meaning me.

"Unless she is on fire, she can wait!" Chrom says sternly and Frederick nods. Lissa runs on ahead, the others following.

"But what...oh..." I sigh. "Hmm...I have a sword here...maybe I should help." I run after the three Shepherds. The town was in shambles as I start to catch up. "Chrom, wait!" I call out as I reach them.

"Cody?!" He gasps. "What are you doing?"

"I...I dont know..." I admit. "But I am armed and know how to fight, if you'd like an extra arm."

He smiles a bit. "Of course, strength in numbers...Just stay close to me!" I nod and get ready.

"Remember Cody..." Frederick warns. "These people aren't amateurs...they know what they are doing and will kill us." I nod and draw my sword.

Chrom looks at me. "Is that...a tome? You know magic?"

I look at the yellow book. "I...think so?" I sheepishly reply and Chrom almost deadpans.

"You think so?! Perhaps...I'll hang back a bit for now..." He starts to back away slowly.

"No...I can use it, I'm sure." I say and look at the book more than my sword. I hold out my hand towards an enemy I was near. "Thunder!" A small ball of lightning shoots out and hits the man, him going to his knees instantly. Chrom rushes up and finishes him off. I gasp as I am cut from behind and spin with my blade, attacking the man behind me. As I dispatch him, I feel a wave of healing wash over me and look to see Lissa there. She giggles softly and smiles.

"There ya go! Can't have you getting hurt now, can we?"

"You have my thanks, Lissa." I say and head after Chrom as Frederick takes a female mage down.

"Still holding strong there, Cody?" Chrom asks.

"Yeah, but it's strange...as we're fighting...I can...well 'see' things..." I reply.

"See what exactly?" Chrom looks to me.

"How strong a foe is, what they are wielding, how well the battle is flowing." I hesitate after listing each thing. "Where did I learn all of this?" I look at my hands, confused.

"So...you can size up an enemy at a glance?" Frederick asks and I nod.

"More, if I try harder." I say as I fend off another attacker, leaving one man left.

"Cody...fighting with us today proves it." Chrom says as we prepare to fight our last opponent. "You are an ally I can trust at my side." I smile softly.

"Thank you, but I think there is more to it... fighting side by side seems to improve how well we fight, I'm sure of it." Chrom and I run up to the last enemy and attack, him with his sword and I with my magic. The brute of a man goes down and we put away our weaponry.

"Swords...Magic...and Tactics? What can't you do?" Lissa asks excitedly.

"You certainly aren't helpless, that's for certain." Chrom says.

"Yet you claim amnesia." Frederick frowns.

"I understand your doubt, Sir Frederick..." I reply, looking down. "And I can't tell you why these things are returning to me, but please believe me when I say I have told you all I know."

"You helped save this town, my heart says you are a friend." Chrom says, patting my shoulder.

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick asks, concerned.

"Frederick, would we be so wise as to lose such an amazing tactician?" Chrom frowns. "Besides...I believe her." I blush slightly and look to Chrom.

"T...Thank you..." Chrom turns to me and extends a hand.

"So what will it be? Will you join the Shepherds, Cody?" My hand takes his, no sooner than his words had left his mouth.

"It would be an honor, Chrom." He smiles and starts towards the next town.

Lissa's POV

"Did you notice the Plegian accent, milord?" Frederick asks Chrom.

"Plegian?" Cody asks, confused.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They hope to start a war with us." Chrom explains.

"And it's the poor, helpless, innocent people that suffer from it..." I say sadly.

"They do have us...the Shepherds to protect the sheep." Frederick reminds me.

"I know, I know." I acknowledge Frederick's reminder. It was starting to get late, so we set up camp.

"Want to help me get firewood?" Chrom asks me.

"I'll pass, thanks." I reply.

"I don't know about you all," Cody says, holding her stomach. "But I'm starving."

"Yes, I believe some hunting is in order." Frederick comments. I could tell he was a little calmer around Cody and I was thankful for that. Chrom goes to get firewood, I clear the campsite, and Frederick goes hunting. As Chrom came back and arranged the firewood, Cody lights it with some magic. Frederick brings in a bear and I almost gag, not liking bear meat much myself. After everyone had their food cooked, we all sit by the fire and eat.

"Mmm... It's been a long while since I had bear meat." Chrom exclaims, his enjoyment of the meal obvious. I look at my own and frown slightly. "What's wrong, sister?"

"I'll pass...couldn't you have gotten a deer or something, instead?" Chrom chuckles as we notice that Cody was digging into her food and I sigh. "I suppose if you haven't eaten in days...you'll eat about anything."

"Meat is meat, milady." Frederick says. After everyone had eaten, we all fell asleep except for Chrom, who was taking the first watch.

Some time later, I hear Chrom stand up, waking me up from my light slumber. "What's wrong, brother?" I ask, yawns escaping me. Chrom frowns.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you. Does something feel wrong to you?" I look around and shiver.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to look around..." Chrom says and I shake my head.

"Not without me you won't." He nods and we start to look around away from the camp. After awhile, the ground starts shaking. "E...Earthquake?!" I gasp in wonder.

"Lissa, stay close to me!" Chrom says. Trees start to fall and Chrom frowns. "Lissa...run." He says and I look up at him.

"What...? Why?" I question and he pushes me.

"I said run!" I nod and we start running, Chrom following behind me. Fireballs were falling down around us and the trees were aflame, so I assumed the earth was breaking apart.

Chrom passes me. "This way!" He turns and jumps off a small ledge and I follow right behind him. We stop in a safe area and I notice something shining in the air.

"Chrom, what is that?" I ask and the shining ball turns into a giant gate like thing. Strange creatures who appeared like regular human beings fall from it and land on the ground, their eyes glowing red. I slowly back away as one of the monsters rushes at Chrom. He slices through it and gasps as the monster retailiates and almost hits him with an ax. He cuts off the head and it disappears.

"Ah!" I scream as another one of the monsters slowly starts towards me. I scramble back, but end up tripping and falling to the ground. Another person comes out of the closing gate and rushes to me, blocking the monster's attack towards me.

"Help please?" The mysterious masked person asks Chrom and Chrom starts running at the monster. The creature looks to Chrom and my masked savior slashes through it at the same time Chrom does, before putting away their sword.

"Quite the entrance...what is your name?" Chrom asks, and the man just runs off to fight more of the monsters as Frederick and Cody show up.

"Are you two ok?" Cody asks, her sword drawn and ready.

"We are fine! But we have a job to do." Chrom says and Cody looks at the monsters.

"Are these common here?"

"Not in the slightest." Frederick says.

"There are some abandoned forts around here. We should make use of them." Cody suggests and Chrom nods as we spread out, but I stay near Cody and Chrom. As we were fighting, I could hear the masked man killing some monsters on his own.

"Captain! Wait!" I hear a familiar voice and turn to see Sully, one of our other Shepards and Virion, an mysterious archer show up. We slowly finish off the monsters and I heal everyone that got hurt.


	4. Chapter 3: Memory Returns

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Fire Emblem. It belongs to its respective owner. I do own my characters and some of the altered storyline of this story. Thank you to Wendy who Beta Read this chapter. Please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Some of the Shephards and Memory Returns

Cody's POV

"Hey, Cody! Time to get up!"

I hear Lissa's voice call to me and I sleepily start to stir. "Huh...?"

"It's morning, sleepyhead, come on!" She comes in, not having heard me, and I snatch my covers up over myself.

"L...Lissa! I'm a...awake!" I stammer, blushing softly.

"Oops! Sorry, Cody." Lissa says, holding up a tray.

"What have you got there?" I ask, slowly getting over the slight scare of Lissa's grand entrance.

"I decided to bring you some coffee. Thought it might help you wake up." Lissa smiles. "Everyone else is awake already, so I figured you are the kind of person that could use a kick-start, you know?"

I laugh and nod. "Yeah...I am not one for mornings." She nods and puts the tray on the table. I notice that some food is on the tray with the coffee.

"I had to snatch this for you before Vaike ate it all." Lissa admits and giggles.

I smile softly. "Thanks, Lissa. I'll be out shortly."

She nods, turns, and notices my dirty cloak. "Want me to wash your clothes for you while you eat?" She offers.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." I reply and she snatches them up, leaving. I start to eat, taking a drink of the coffee. "Hm... Needs a little sugar...and just a hint of this..." I snap my fingers and my drink changes color from straight black to a slightly more brown color as sugar mixes in and the air fills with the smell of vanilla. I take a drink and smile softly. "Mmm... Wait a moment, how did I...?" I wonder and blink as a memory returns to me. "Ah, that's right. I always put French Vanilla creamer in my coffee. But, when did I start?" I shrug; glad to have something return to me at least. I finish my food and coffee and stretch, waiting for Lissa to return. I get up and look at the full body mirror, getting a good look at myself for the first time since waking up in Ylisse. "Hmm. I don't look too bad. I'm rather beautiful." I say, running my hands along my sides, feeling the softness of my skin.

I hear footsteps and assume it was Lissa, so I turn to look. I start to turn very red and gasp in shock as I see Chrom standing there. I yelp and snatch my blanket, covering myself as Chrom looks away quickly. "CHROM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I shout and I hear a lot of equipment falling to the ground and a lot of voices outside.

"C...Cody! I...I apologize! I...I didn't think you were...I mean I didn't know you...were awake!" He stammers, his face as red as mine.

"Get OUT!" I say, preparing to shoot him with a spell.

"Right away!" He says and disappears faster than I could blink. I calm down, still very red, as Lissa comes in.

"Oh dear. Did, did he see you?" She asks.

"I was kind of hard to miss..." I admitted. "I was looking at myself in the mirror, not having seen myself since waking here..." Lissa nods, setting my clothes on the bed.

"Hm...Cody?" She suddenly asks.

"Yes?" I reply, moving to the bed as well.

"Don't you think you could use more than just one set of clothing? I mean...this outfit is all you have, right?" She frowns, looking at me.

"Now that you mention it, this outfit is only one I have. Although I do not know where it came from at all..." I reply, frowning as well. Another memory comes to me and I blink. "Come to think of it... I... don't exactly remember being female to begin with..." I state slowly, trying to let the memories come to me.

Lissa gasps. "What?! What are you saying?" Shock was clearly written all over her face.

"I, I don't know if this will make sense...but...I think something happened to me that brought me here. But before I was here, I think I was a male. What could have happened?" I reply to her and Lissa shakes her head, trying to understand.

"This...is all rather confusing. Maybe Emm would know more?" She suggests.

"True, maybe the exalt would know something about this, or even that mysterious Marth, wherever he may be." I say. "Can I meet with the exalt?"

Lissa nods. "Sure! Get dressed, I'll take you to meet her, and to go shopping for some more outfits!" She giggles and I smile as she takes me to the palace after I had finished dressing.

Emmeryn was sitting in her room at the palace, looking out the window as we arrived. "Lissa, Cody, what do I owe the pleasure?" She asks, turning to us.

"Well...Emm...Um..." Lissa says flustered, looking at me to explain my situation.

"We came to ask you something, milady." I explain and Emm smiles.

"Please, Chrom trusts you and so do I. Call me Emm." She says and I nod.

"Yes, Mi...I mean Emm." I rub my neck sheepishly.

"Now...what is this question of yours?" She asks.

"Well...It's about me." I say.

"Cody recalled something from her past that is, very confusing to me." Lissa says.

"Oh?" Emm looks fully at us now, her interest peaked.

"I'm sure Chrom told you of how he found me asleep in the field on their way here?" I ask and she nods. "Well...I recalled something before that, as I was drinking some coffee that Lissa made for me. I remembered how I liked it, which led to me remembering something else. As you see me now, I am a woman. But...I feel that before I came here, I was actually a male. Do you have any ideas on this matter?" I explain and Emm looks at me.

"Hmm...you are a woman, yes...but claim that you were a man before? This is vexing idea indeed..." She stands and paces a little. "Now that I think of it...there was a similar case that happened here before."

Lissa blinks. "Really, Emm?!"

Emm nods her head. "I believe it was someone here in Ylisstol, in fact. I think it is the man that runs the clothing store."

Lissa smiles. "We were heading there after we talked to you! What a coincidence!"

Emm nods. "Perhaps you should go pay him a visit then. He might have more on this than I would. But...perhaps I could come along? I want to see this for myself." Lissa smiles brightly and nods.

I look between them and notice both were smiling in a way that made me slightly nervous. "Oh boy...this will be interesting, I can already tell." I mutter under my breath as we head to the store. Once there, Lissa takes me to the owner.

"Excuse me?" She says.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Emmeryn steps up and he bows. "Oh my! Exalt! What do I owe the pleasure?!"

"It was you that had the strange occurrence happen, yes?" She asks and he nods.

"If you mean me being male now, yes."

"Well...this dear girl has had the same thing happen, but opposite. She was male before. Do you recall what made this happen to you?" Emm asks and the shopkeeper thinks for a moment.

"Well...I believe...it was because I am not from this world." He replies and all three of us gasp in unison.

"W...What do you mean?!" Lissa asks.

"Well, milady, I was not born in Ylisse. I was born on Earth." He explains and I groan, grabbing my head.

"Cody?!" Lissa gasps. "Are you ok?!"

My mind was flooded with my memories, even as to how I came here. "I, yes...I'm fine Lissa... I...I remember. I was born on Earth as well... I, I was playing a game with a friend...and, suddenly woke here out of nowhere." I reply.

"Oh wow...so you are from another world entirely...this is so bizarre..." Emm says and Lissa nods.

"Thank you so much good sir. I cannot thank you enough." I say to the owner and he shakes his head.

"It was my pleasure miss. It is slightly pleasing to know another from home is here as well." I nod and both Emm and Lissa get that smile again.

"Uh oh..." I say as they drag me off to get clothing, the owner following.

"Let's get those clothes off and get your measurements!" Lissa says as the owner pulls out his measuring tape.

"A...Alright..." I say softly as the two other girls strip me of my garments. I blush as the owner measures me. He mumbles to himself as he does so and I blush at some of his comments. I hear things like; "rather top heavy" and "good hips" that cause me go bright red. He looks at my clothing style and starts looking around the store, trying to find some good clothes that would fit, Lissa and Emm doing the same. I gasp as they all come back with all kinds of clothing, making me try it all. I smile at some and frown at others, but try them all the same. One particular dress that Lissa brought me I wondered as to what reason she did, but when I tried it on, all three gasp. "What? Is this rather unsavory on me?" I ask and they shake their heads.

"No. You look absolutely amazing..." Lissa says and Emm nods.

"T...Thank you..." I say. After we were done, I had at least 7 new outfits to wear and we set out. "Hey, Lissa? Can you take the outfits back for me? I want to stop at the blacksmith and get a new blade...and perhaps some chain mail to wear under my cloak." I ask and she nods, taking the garments and leaving. I head into the blacksmith and browse, hoping to find something rather cheap.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The owner asks.

"Yes, sir?" I reply. "If you are looking for cheap, try this blade here." He holds up a blade I find strikingly familiar, but can't place it.

"Hmm... it is an impressive blade, though it is a little dull...how much?"

"Only 100 gold." He says.

"If I trade you my sword here, can that lower the cost any? I won't need this after I purchase a new one." I ask.

He nods. "It will cut the cost in half, ma'am." I hand him my blade and 50 gold, then take my new blade. "Here is the sheath to it as well." He says, handing me the metal holder. I fasten it to my belt and put the heavy blade away. "Thank you very much." He says and I nod.

"Thank you as well." I reply and head back to the meeting place. I get to work on sharpening and polishing my new blade and Vaike comes over.

"Eh, Cody! Whatcha got there?" He asks.

"Oh, just a new blade I bought. It was rather dull and under polished, but it was cheap and I have a good feeling about it, so I got it." I reply.

"It is a nice looking blade, that's for sure...but the Vaike likes his trusty Axes!" He pulls out an Iron axe and I smile.

"Everyone has their own choice in weaponry." I say as I bring the newly sharpened and polished blade up to get a closer look at.

"Mind if I have a look?" Vaike asks and I hand it to him. He takes it and gasps, struggling to hold it in both hands. "Heavy thing, isn't it?" He asks and I giggle.

"Not at all, here." He hands it back and I hold it one handed, putting it over my shoulder with ease.

"You're a strong missy, aren't ya?" Vaike laughs.

"The Vaike needs to train and get stronger!" I laugh too and put the blade away as Chrom comes up.

"Time to go, everyone!" Everyone gathers their things together quickly and we head out.


End file.
